friendcodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fizzy grizzly
Fizzy Grizzly is the shittiest website on the entire internet. The members are some of the most retarded pieces of shit you will ever meet, they think they're funny when they're definitely, DEFINITELY not, and they all think they're better than each other. Wonderful. Orgins So it originated as a bunch of fags on a Nintendo fan forum (Yes, a Nintendo fan forum) who thought they were better than everyone else, even though they were all unfunny nerds. They decided that since they weren't allowed to cuss on a website for children (what an outrage, amirite?) they would create their own abysmal website. And what a terrible website it was. Staff Real Staff These guys are the only guys who did anything remotely close to what a real staff member should do. Unsurprisingly, they both hate Fizzy Grizzly now. And also, unsurprisingly, Shitty Grizzly blames these guys, the only guys who did any real work, for the decline of the website. Keep it classy, FG. *Sunnycide- One of the founders of the website and a complete asshole. He's totally mad that his life sucks so he takes it out on all the members. He creates duplicate accounts and acts retarded on them to piss off his own staff, I shit you not. He actually gets enjoyment out of watching his members leave. Besides that, he power abuses like a bitch, especially on people he doesn't like (aka anyone who disagrees with him). Not to mention he watches the site like a hawk, on account to his no life, so you have almost no chance escaping him. If you want my advice, just agree with whatever he says, it's easier that way. *Chaser- The other founder of the terrible website and a douchebag. He likes to say "brah" and act like he's funny but the truth is he's just a total dick and we can all see it, "brah". Also likes to bitch at all the members for not appreciating him as much as they should since he's soooo awesome, right? If you post his real name on the forum he'll start crying and try to sue you. He's also a total drama whore and tries to start shit with anyone who disagrees with him, just like Sunnycide. In fact, the two of them always started shit together, but later decided to combine their faggotry to annoy the rest of the site. Fake Staff These are the guys that were added to staff by Sunnycide and Chaser, but never did shit. Yet everyone still calls them good staff members for sitting around and doing nothing. Well that's FG for you. *Ecstasy- Probably the biggest whiner on the website, whines whenever he doesn't win something. That includes site events, arguments, or just whenever he feels inferior to someone. It's really sad, honestly. Besides that he likes to bitch about his life and act like everyone in the world except him is an annoying idiot, when, in fact, he is the annoying idiot. He doesn't know shit about politics but acts like he does, he doesn't know shit about running a site but doesn't even care. He does nothing for the staff team, it's a mystery why he's been on it so long. The icing on the cake is he masturbates to child porn and plays a retarded monster porn hentai game. Yeah this guy must be a master with the ladies. no, in reality he's most likely a major fat ass who will kill himself at age 40, bald and alone. *Banme-The owner of the site and a total bitch. Lets Sunnycide, Chaser, and pretty much anyone walk all over him. Dude, do yourself a favor and grow a fucking pair. Besides that hes done literally, LITERALLY nothing for the site as a staff member, even he admits it. He's harmless, but he isn't exactly good for the site either. *2-D- some kid who promotes people to admin on a whim, and gave away his password to "vBot" because it "Asked for it". Why he's on staff, I'll never know. I guess Shitty Grizzly doesn't have requirements for their staff and will let any hobo on. In which case, I invite anyone, preschooler or just straight up tard, to try out for FG staff, apparently it's not that hard to get in. *The rest of the shit staff aren't even worth writing about, they're either too boring or not funny enough Retarded members of course this site is nothing without its retarded members. I dont have time to go through all of them (trust me, theres PLENTY) but I'll get through the key players. *OC- this guy is a total fag. NO ONE on the site likes him and he goes around posting shit about celebrities none of us care about. On top of that, he's posted porn on the site like a billion times and acts like he's the top shit around when in reality he's poop. Theyve tried banning him (the only smart thing fg has ever done) but he keeps making duplicate accounts and they just give up. *Trollbear- the most boring guy on the site, even the retards on fg skip over his ass-numbing posts. He can't tell the difference between sarcasm and real talk, probably because of his aspergers. On top of that hes british and acts like its something to be proud of. In reality your country sucks and is evil and you should feel bad about that. overall trollbear is an okay guy hes just annoying sometimes. *goody phil- an annoying christfag who cries about chaser and sunny like every day on the site, even after they left. Also makes threads about how he's a loser and plays video games all day while his parents yell at him. Plus he always cries that everyone is making fun of his religion, when nobody says or cares about it. Dude get a fucking life and stop sucking God's cock. *Cris- An annoying kid who thinks he's funny (oh wait, that describes everyone on this site) when actually hes the exact opposite of funny. Tries to be cute but isnt. *Inspectorfish- left the site (he had some sense) but when he was around he acted like he was better than everyone else and hated on the other members. What a dick. *Honorable mentions- Members that are retarded but I don't feel like writing about include: Skuntank, Pollo, Sleeper, Sexyfish, etc Feuds The website has had feuds with other website. lets go through them briefly. Friendcodes The site came from friendcodes.com, and they hate them because, get this, they wouldnt let them make adult jokes on a childrens website. WOW NO SHIT. So naturally the fags made their own site, but still wanted to get revenge on fc because theyre no life idiots. So what do they do? Dupe raids, hur dur nice one faggots. They also talk shit on the site all the time on fg, like they have nothing else to talk about. Leave them the fuck alone, guys, they dont give 2 shits about you. My Little Pony Shit One day Sunnycide decided he wanted to make some other people who WEREN't on fg feel bad (honestly surprising) so he sent some fg members over to a MLP fansite in the worst trolling spree ever, Amazingly, they managed to milk two membes from it. Except the retards at shitty grizzly managed to make them both leave within a month. Great going, guys! Gametanamo One of their retarded members went to some shit website named Gametanamo and tried to recruit there. He got assraped, FG tried to defend him but they all got assraped too. Again, they milked two members out of it. But they lost them both within a month too. Hilarious Drama Chaser Shutting Down the Site No one knows why, but one day Chaser shut down the site. People say it has something to do with Sunnycide but I never really cared. FG Presidents One day Chaser and Sunnycide teamed up to do the only good troll in the history of the site. Stealing the site skin and blackmailing Ecstasy into letting them be admins for a week. It got everyone on the site extremely pissed off. Now it looks like Rick and Ecstasy are trying to do the same thing, but it isn't nearly as funny and it's just lame now. Get some original ideas. Sunnycide Impeachment One day everyone on FG was on their periods and decided to impeach Sunnycide from his admin position. It resulted in a huge multi-thread argument in which Sunnycide was arguing against 5 people at once. Sunnycide originally started off winning the argument, but eventually lost because he was outmanned and had to go jack off. The whole drama was one of the greatest dramas of how retarded FG truly is, but it was hilarious. After that Sunnycide left for a month and the site died. Its been that way since. Member Drama Everyone bitches about how terrible OC and Sexyfish are to the site. While it is true the same can be said about most of the members who bitch about them being so terrible. All of them, actually. But of course they are too retarded to notice that. More Retardness Retarded Fandoms The website has a large following of Valve fanboys, Bronies, and Homestuck faboys. Yeah scary I know. Not only thst, but theres this counter culture that plays a game called monster girl quest, where the objective is to actually go and get raped by hentai monsters. I wish I were kidding.